Ultimate Anti-Hero
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 29, 2000 (En:) February 10, 2001 |continuity= }} After a humiliating defeat, Arukenimon is about to turn the tables on the DigiDestined. Meanwhile, Cody's doubts about Ken manage to isolate Ken further from the group. Synopsis Featured characters (31) * (31) |c4= * (16) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) |c5= * (15) * (17) *''Golemon'' (22) * (24) *'' '' (25) * (27) * (28) |c6= * (1) * (2) * (3) *''Okuwamon'' (23) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (29) |c7= *' ' (30) |c8= * (5) * (6) * (7) * (7) * (13) }} Note: English dub appearances differ from original. See dubbing changes. Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Veemon: "I know when something's wrong, and something's wrong. Now what's wrong?" Davis: "Stop asking me what's wrong!" Yolei: "Huh? Hey, Davis, what's wrong?" :—The DigiDestined show off their lack of originality. Mummymon: "If you have to use a hundred hairs, you could get a job in the circus as the bald lady! Hahaha!" Arukenimon: "And ''you can join the circus on the flying trapeze! (Throws Mummymon off cliff)"'' :—The duo exchange circus jokes. Mummymon: "(singing) Ninety-nine control spires on the side of the road, ninety-nine control spires. You knock one down-" Arukenimon: "Oh, be quiet!" :—Mummymon's variation on the popular road song does not go over well. "We're gone ten minutes and you cause a mutiny?" :—'T.K.', after Davis and Yolei's plan to force Ken and Cody to get along backfires. "Wow, talk about meeting head-to-head! We're gonna need an aspirin the size of a control spire after this fight!" :—'Paildramon' takes on his newest foe, BlackWarGreymon. Arukenimon: "You have done an outstanding job, BlackWarGreymon. You may now proceed to destroy the Digital World." BlackWarGreymon: "..." Mummymon: "Don't just stand there patting yourself on the back. Your master has given you new orders. Now get to work!" BlackWarGreymon: "I will take orders from no one." :—BlackWarGreymon rebels seconds after defeating the DigiDestined. Other notes concerns. *When Arukenimon throws Mummymon into a control spire, the moment he makes contact with the spire is censored with a white flash in the English dub. *In the original, after Davis's comment makes Yolei, T.K., Kari, Veemon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Gatomon choke on their tea, they start coughing soon afterwards. In the dub, it is changed to laughter. *In the original version, before BlackWarGreymon roars, he can be heard groaning. *When BlackWarGreymon strikes Aquilamon, a white flash censors the moment of impact in the English dub. *Near the end of the original episode, when Mummymon catches the passed out Arukenimon, a moment when she punches him in the stomach is removed from the English dub. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *This episode shows clips from the previous episode, when Arukenimon thinks back to her latest defeat by the DigiDestined. *This episode shows a clip from the episode Spirit Needle, featuring Arukenimon creating Golemon from a control spire. *This episode shows a clip from the episode United We Stand, featuring Arukenimon using several control spires to create Okuwamon. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *BlackWarGreymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In the original version, BlackWarGreymon refers to himself using , the basic Japanese pronoun for referring to one's self, implying femininity or neuter. However, in later episodes, he refers to himself by , a more informal pronoun used to establish a sense of masculinity, or to indicate one's status (where the speaker is of a higher status). }} de:BlackWarGreymons Geburt